


Capulet Masquerade

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Shuake Confidant Week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, I've been meaning to do this one for ages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one clearer memory, and one slipped mask, to change everything.[Early-Game Canon Divergence]





	Capulet Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> October 30th, Day Two: Teamwork/ **Partnership** /Compatibility

Masayoshi Shido’s Palace was an opulent, overindulgent nightmare of a cruise ship. The newly-christened Phantom Thieves of Hearts were in awe over the sheer luxury that seeped from every inch of the warped Diet Building. Kamoshida’s Castle had been one thing, but the utter scale of this delusion made it seem like a hovel in comparison.

They were determined to do recon, though. After their celebration buffet at the Wilton, they’d encountered the man in an upstairs hallway, and Akira had remembered that he was the one who had falsely accused him of assault, landing him in Tokyo in the first place. Deciding to change the heart of the man who had hurt their leader was an easy choice, but now that they were here, the depths of the distortion were intimidating.

“This guy’s not your ordinary scumbag,” Ryuji said, when they’d successfully taken refuge under a staircase in the front hall. “False accusations by themselves wouldn’t do this. He thinks the whole country’s his damn sea to sail.”

Morgana had looked pensive since they’d arrived, and finally he said, “I don’t know if we can handle this. The shadows seem a lot stronger than the ones in the Castle, even from the little bit of observation we’ve done.”

“What do you think, Joker?” Ann asked. “Should we bail for today?”

Akira hesitated. “I want to look around a little more. I think my costume will let me blend in enough, if you guys don’t mind waiting here.”

Ann nodded. “You’re our leader. Of course we can wait here. If you find out anything useful, it’ll only help next time we try to party-crash.”

Akira loved them. “I’ll be back soon. Hopefully with more treasure, too.”

He crept out from under the stairs and joined the throngs of masked cognitions. There had to be some kind of main room somewhere, and hopefully there he could overhear something from the overly-chipper guests.

Down a hallway and through a few sets of double-doors, he found a room laid out for a party, with long tables of finger food and waiters mingling with trays of champagne. The room itself was beautiful, with a curved staircase that led to a balcony overlooking the main floor, and several extravagant fishtanks. Curious, Akira made his way around the edge of the dance floor to get a closer look, slipping his mask from his face just briefly so he could see better. Tropical fish of every color inhabited the tank, but through the water, on the other side, Akira saw someone looking back at him.

It was a boy, the most beautiful boy Akira had ever seen. The boy looked back at him in curious surprise, and Akira put his mask back on and ventured to the end of the tank. The other matched his steps, and they came face-to-face as the tank ended. Akira looked into wine-red eyes, taking in the other’s soft-looking hair and princely outfit, and took a steadying breath. He didn’t know who this was a cognition of, but he could spare a few minutes. Maybe this boy knew something about the ship.

“Shido-san certainly knows how to throw a party,” he said, playing along with the sort of banter he’d picked up on from the other cognitions.

The boy offered him a tiny smile. “Indeed. The future prime minister spares no expense when it comes to entertaining his guests.”

Prime Minister? This guy? Ugh. Akira mustered up what he hoped looked like an admiring smile. “Building connections is important for a career like that. But what brings you to his masquerade…?” He trailed off, hoping the other would offer his name.

“Goro Akechi,” the boy replied, and he sounded surprised. “And what should I call you?”

“My nickname is Joker,” Akira said, winking. Akechi looked away, clearly flustered, and Akira finally noticed the mask he was holding as he returned it to his face. It was red, with a long beak like a bird or a tengu, and it did little to hide the faint pink in his cheeks. It was cute. “My parents are big-shot CEOs and won a place on this ship.”

“I see…” Akechi said. “I’m a rookie detective with a bit of a reputation. Shido-san is quite supportive of the police force.”

“Hm. A reputation? I better watch out.” Akira offered the boy a hand, a more genuine smile tugging at his lips. “We are at a masquerade...seems like a waste not to take advantage. Dance with me?”

Akechi looked startled to be asked, but then tentatively laid his hand in Akira’s. “I’ve never met anyone on this ship quite like you, Joker,” he said quietly.

“I’ve never met anyone like you _anywhere_ ,” Akira countered. It took them a moment to work out who would lead, but eventually Akira ceded, coat swirling dramatically as he let Akechi lead them in a sweeping waltz across the floor. It was obvious that Akechi was one of the more detailed cognitions on the ship; he must be someone important to Shido in reality. Maybe that was something they could use against him, if they could track down the real thing.

...although, this was Shido’s cognition of Goro Akechi, and Akira couldn’t help but wonder if the real thing was just as charming. He wanted to find out, though, because this boy was interesting, and as they swept through the last few notes of the song, Akira stepped closer.

“I hope we can do this again sometime, Akechi-kun,” he said, knowing it was time to leave. But he couldn’t help himself from nudging that red mask up enough so that he could lean in and peck a kiss to soft lips. The real Akechi wouldn’t remember this, of course, so Akira could indulge just for a second. Before Akechi could react, he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

When he got back to the stairs, Ryuji waved. “Yo, leader. Find anything interesting?”

Akira slipped into their space under the stairs. “Shido’s running for _prime minister_.”

“Ugh, that guy? Really?” Morgana scoffed.

“That’s what I thought,” Akira said. “I really don’t think we want someone like that running for office.”

Ann shook her head. “Of course not! But it doesn’t sound like there’s much more we can do today. We should probably head back.”

“Yeah. We need to rest up after looking through this place.” Akira checked for shadows, and led the group back towards the entrance. They’d done well, but for now, it would be best to retreat.

***

A few weeks later, after dealing with Madarame and gaining a new friend and increased fame, most of the Thieves went on the Shujin school trip to the television station. It was a normal, if irritating, day, but afterwards, when they were discussing where to go, Akira’s eyes went wide when a very familiar boy walked around the corner and addressed their group.

“Ah, are you Shujin stu— J-Joker?”

And if Akira’s eyes had been wide before, they went even wider at the realization that Goro Akechi — the Detective Prince! A celebrity, apparently! — was addressing him by his codename. The only way that he could do that would be…

“Akechi-kun,” he said breathlessly, dizzy with the knowledge that he had been _real_. “I think we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Two houses, both alike in dignity,_  
>  _On the Ark of Elite where we lay our scene._  
>  _One there as prop, one on a mission,_  
>  _As both mistake the other for cognition._
> 
> This is actually based on a piece of art by Chuuni/Cezaria, [here](http://chuuni.tumblr.com/post/171637553843), which in turn was based on Romeo and Juliet. Hence some very spotty Greek chorus, there. XD I would lay down my life for Chuuni’s art, though, jeeze. I’ve been meaning to write this for ages and this week was a good motivator to finally get it down.
> 
> “Dance partners” fits the prompt, right? ;) At this point in our storyline, the Phantom Thieves haven’t made a real name for themselves yet, so neither of them has any reason to think that someone else would be in the metaverse. After Madarame, though...it all clicks.


End file.
